picture perfect blue
by everybody was kissing fire
Summary: Sometimes waking up next to a dark haired boy after an alcohol filled night can be good for you. [cam/massie & fluff] written for - outside the crayon box


prompts: blue eyes, cheesy romance, best friend, "oh hey do you wanna get married?", vinyl diner booths (prompts are underlined)

pairing: cammassie

title: charli xcx - boom clap

for joy

* * *

_pic__ture perfect blue_

**_i._**

"I can't breathe."

A dark haired boy rolled haphazardly off a certain alpha and blinked open his sleepy mismatched eyes. Where was he? Oh yeah. A pounding in between his temples and forehead overwhelmed him as he began to remember last night. He was at Kemp's house and his shirt was halfway off, and his pants were gone and he was on top of Massie Block.

_He was on top of Massie Block._

"Cam, what the hell happened last night?" Massie managed as she struggled upwards in a tangle of sheets and blanket.

Her glossy chestnut hair fell in uncombed feathers over her amber eyes, still clouded with sleep. Her turquoise bra strap fell past a shoulder and her thin deft fingers swooped it upwards into place. Cam watched in a daze, he was a sixteen year old boy, clad in boxer shorts, his black shirt riding halfway up his stomach. Of course he watched, it was, after all, not every day you woke up halfway on top of Massie Block.

"I think we got a bit tipsy," Cam muttered.

"I hope you didn't touch me," Massie groaned as her own hangover began.

"Yeah," Cam snapped without thinking, "because it's not like you haven't lived in a shell since Derrick dumped you."

"Are you fucking serious?" She huffed. "Stop turning all this into Derrick! And for the record, it was a mutual dumping. Not like _Claire_, who left you for some actor."

"Fine, fine," the boy mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The two stared at each other, into Cam's unblinking one blue eye and into Massie's amber ones. Massie decided she liked his blue eye better than his green eye and then realized she was supposed to be mad at him, and looked away. Hurriedly the boy scoured the ground for a pair of dark wash jeans and began dressing.

"Cam?"

He nodded, distracted by the girl who lay before him.

"I think you're trying to put on my pants."

**_ii._**

"I guess it's just us awake," Massie sighed, finger combing her hair, as she closed the last room they had checked.

So far they'd stumbled upon Alicia and Josh spooning in a way cozy position, Dylan and Kemp snoring under a few blankets and Claire and Kristen drooling onto a pillow together. Derrick, being Derrick, was catching a few z's in the bathtub.

Padding into the kitchen they stared at the afternoon light streaming into Kemp's wide glass kitchen. It was gorgeous. The house was quiet, it was only they who had awakened and braved the hangover waiting for them.

Cam had found his pants, thank God, and Massie had slipped into her own jeans. It was awkward between them. What does one say to their ex-boyfriend's best friend, anyway?

Once upon a time Cam and Massie had been _CamandMassie_ and now they were just Cam (insert awkward pause) and Massie. They had gone to different schools and made different friends and dated girls and boys and now they were just people they had once known. Cam remembers when Massie was actually nice and shared her crab apples in the park with him. He remembers when she was okay with sand in her dress and socks. He remembers the Massie that used to spit seeds at targets and wasn't ashamed of her high pitched laugh. When you lose a best friend, it fucking sucks.

"Well, I'm bored already," Cam shrugged his soccer toned shoulders and sat down on the plump leather chair.

Massie did the same. As he looked over to the girl he'd once called _his_ he noticed the way a wicked smile lit up a corner of her face. Inwardly Cam groaned; Massie ideas were never good ideas.

"You have your license don't you?"

**_iii._**

"The Vinyl Diner Café?" Massie asked incredulously. "I got in a car with you and drove around for an hour and a half for this?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"I said somewhere interesting. Not this dingy little shithole," the girl groaned, pulling her sunglasses down to rest on her nose.

"Are you hungry or not? They make good pancakes," A small smile touched Cam's features as he remembered Massie's favourite food when they were younger.

Massie turned to him slowly, a slender hand reaching up to slide the sunglasses back up her face. Her ski slope nose twitched as she began to smell the rather lovely aroma of sizzling pancakes. They found each other's eyes again. She looked back at the run down diner. The windows were halfway falling off; the glass door was cracked down the middle.

"They better make _really_ good pancakes. Or you're dead, Fisher."

**_iv._**

"Table for two?" The eccentric waitress asked them, her perkiness making Massie want to shoot herself in the face.

Cam nudged her for rolling her eyes and let the waitress lead them to the back of the restaurant to a booth. The seats were fraying, thread falling apart and a hint of stuffing beneath the plastic cover. The lights above them were dim, like slowly fading stars and Cam took a second to admire it.

Massie peeked out the window, it was a grey sky. It was like dark, dark chocolate peppered with swirling clouds.

"And what can I get for you two love birds today?" the waitress was back, cracking a piece of gum between cheery red lips.

"Oh, we're not…" Cam started.

"Pancakes. Red velvet pancakes," Massie ignored him.

"Two servings of red velvet pancakes coming up!"

The two were left sitting awkwardly in a vinyl diner booth, both wondering what the hell was supposed to happen next. Her gaze lingered upon the old vinyl player in the dusty corner of the restaurant. Slipping off her seat, she stood in front of the player looking down at a dust covered record. The Goo Goo Dolls.

"Play it," Cam murmured quietly, beside her.

So she did.

**_v._**

Massie dug into her pancakes as she and Cam listened to the first few songs by the Goo Goo Dolls. The eccentric waitress had been ecstatic they were using the vinyl player to listen to some 'cheesy romance' music as she called it. She'd left them alone now – intent on giving the teens some alone time.

Full, and the hangover slowly getting better she climbed into the seat beside Cam and rested her head on his shoulder. They looked out the window; the sky was quietly setting down, past the horizon, past where their eyes could see.

Her eyes were slowly closing when the first few strands of _Slide_ came on.

"I love this song," she whispered. It felt like a disturbance to talk.

"Same here," Cam paused, looking down at the girl he felt a strong pull towards, "wanna dance?"

"Just don't step on my feet."

They twirled along to the pulsing lyrics and dipped in harmony with the chorus. They danced in perfect silence, neither acknowledging what exactly they were doing at the moment. They were just living. And finally it was pitch black outside, without knowing they had spent hours in the diner.

"Oh hey, do you wanna get married?" Cam sang the chorus to her in perfect synch with the record.

Yes, Massie thought, a million times yes.

**_vi._**

"What happens now?" Cam asked her, uncertainty lacing his voice. He had felt their connection and wondered if it was just him who felt it.

Great, good going Cam, fall in love with a girl who'd never return your feelings.

Massie raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"We make our own cheesy romance."

And she kissed him, surrounded by cracking plastic of vinyl booth diners, surrounded by the hazy glow of a burnt out light. Surrounded by the dark sky, punctured with tiny lights, she kissed him.

They came apart, and this time _he_ kissed _her_.

.

.

.

_fin_.

* * *

composed of a lot of dialogue

this was supposed to be finished eight hundred years ago

i'm a bad friend

i tried?


End file.
